Slytherin Masterminds
by nikki3
Summary: Well, as the title says, it's about the Slytherins but during the time when the Marauders were still around. Please review so I can make it right. It's sort of in connection for my other fic. Chapter two is up!!!
1. Chapter One

Slytherin Masterminds

Author's notes: This is the second Harry Potter fanfic that I have.  The first is one that doesn't have a title yet.  This is sort of a background fic for Torin's connection to Lucius Malfoy and several other characters.  As with the first fic.  This would also have a second version.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling except for the characters that are obviously mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

Torin stepped up on the make shift stage in the banquet hall.  It was their last night before they go their separate ways.  It was the Graduation party.  He flipped his temporarily long blue (well, his hair is already naturally blue) hair as his unbelievably short skirt swished with his every step.  He looked at the sea of excited seventh years, no, graduates as he wondered just how he got himself into this mess.  _How in the world did I get myself into this?  __Damn Lucius and his dare.  Stupid me for accepting.  He glared at the blonde-haired Slytherin, who was sitting by the piano (to everyone's surprise of course) and merely smirked at him._

To everyone else, he looked almost like a real girl except for the fact that he was most definitely flat chested.  (He absolutely downright refused to take a temporary sex change potion.  Thinking about it was enough to wound his masculinity.)  _Ought to kick his ass or at least repay him for this.  He mentally noted to himself._

He took deep breaths before casting Sonorous to amplify his voice.  Luckily enough for him that his voice wasn't that girly and neither was it too masculine.  Just right, he supposed, for his get up.  If Father could see me now, he'd probably roll over in his grave.

"Hello, everyone!  How're you feeling tonight?"

Everyone cheered in response. Then someone said, "Why don't you sing for us already, Vlady?!"  Everyone laughed at the nickname.  Torin gritted his teeth.  _Damn rake!  Stupid dog!  Sirius, I'll get you when I get down from here._

He scowled and spoke with venom, "I'll do more than just sing when I get down from here, Sirius."

Some of them, namely the Maruaders, nearly choked on their drinks at the double meaning of those words as they guffawed.  Most of the people joined them in this.  Torin blushed.  _I didn't mean it that way..._

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Sirius said in between fits of laughter.  _Mangy mutt...  I'll knock your block off!  Just you wait!  Is that Sevy laughing at me?  Why I outta – _

"Hex you, Black."

"Just sing already..." Lucius hissed.

_Darn it!  Not you too!_  Torin shot him a venomous look before he opened his mouth and started singing as the piano started playing its haunting melody...

~A Few Days Ago~

"Hey, Torin!"  Lucius called out to the boy when everyone else had already fallen asleep.

Torin, being the well-known Vlady the bookworm, was reading a book with his large oversized glasses perched in his nose, after transfiguring the pin into a muggle flashlight.  He looked up and his oversized glasses slid down his nose making him curse.  

Lucius chuckled.  He got out of his bed and sat on Torin's.  "Torin, I just got an idea."

"Oh?  And what would that be?"  Torin said wryly.  "Another brilliant plan to get Potter and his friends in trouble?  Already done that and failed," he said in a matter-of-fact tone then added, "and miserably at that."

Lucius turned red and said, "That's not it!"  He looked around and whispered, "I've got the perfect dare just for you…"

"Why do I have a feeling this is not good?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Since when have you ever done anything good?"

"…  Good point."

"See."

"Anyway, do you accept it?"  Lucius grinned evilly.

"Can you tell me what it's about?"

Lucius pretended to consider this then said, "No."

"Damn."

"Well?  But of course if you're chicken I'd understand," the blonde said in a mocking tone.  _Come on.  Take a bite now, will you?_

Torin's temper flared and he hissed, "Fine!  I accept your dare!"  _That was bad.  Bad Torin, bad!  Wow, I sound like a house elf…  Damn.  I'm going to kill him when this is over._

Lucius grinned and said, "Good.  There's no turning back now.  To turn back would only prove that you're a chicken wuss."  _Knew you'd fall for that one._

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."  _Correction: IAM GOING TO REGRET THIS._

"Hehehe…  I dare you to…" Lucius whispered and leaned over to him, relaying the contents of the dare.

Torin turned red then turned pale before he started wondering just where, when and how in the world did he get to meet this outrageous guy…

~Seven Years Ago~

"Honey, do you have everything with you?"

"Yes, Mother.  I even made an inventory which you checked last night and the night before that and the night before that and... You get the picture, Mom," a boy with dark blue hair and silverly grey eyes said as he surveyed the platform nine and three quarters.

His mother, whose face was hidden under a veil, smiled.  Her son looked excited despite his efforts to keep his emotions in check.  She was definitely going to have to speak with her husband about holding too tight a rein to the point that their son could not express himself well enough.

"Well, you should bet on board and don't forget to write to me every once in a while.  You know that I worry about you."

"Yes, Mother.  I won't forget."  The boy was about to board the train when the sound of someone shouting reached their ears.

"YOU BETTER BE THE BEST IN SCHOOL BOY!  MALFOYS SHOULD NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  It was Mr. Malfoy shouting at his son, Lucius.  Lucius winced at the verbal barrage his father was giving him.

_Well, he most definitely has my sympathies.  At least my dad doesn't do that.  Not yet anyway.  I have a bad feeling that I'm not getting into Gryffindor like my dad wants..._  Torin thought to himself before kissing his mother goodbye and boarding the train.

He drifted from room to room trying to find one that was empty.  Finding none to his liking, he decided to go to the rear of the train.  At least there he would be able to enjoy the scenery and read his book in peace at the same time.  Satisfied with the arrangement, he sat down beside the door, pulled out his eyeglasses and started reading.

It wasn't long after that when the door opened and the blonde-haired boy walked out.  The boy didn't seem to have noticed him.

"Darn that old man…" the boy muttered.

"I quite agree," Torin found himself saying.

The boy spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of Torin sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I'm damn well pleased to do.  And you?"

"It's none of your business."

"If you say so."  Torin just shrugged before resuming his reading.

Wordlessly, Lucius sat beside Torin and watched the scenery in silence.  Finally Torin put down the book and took off his glasses.  "Does he always do that?" Torin said pertaining to Lucius' father.

Lucius looked at him first before replying, "I wish he doesn't.  He makes me look stupid in front of other people.  I really hate it."

"I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just thought I should ask."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause before Torin extended his hand.  "Oh, by the way, my name's Torin Vladimir Lyonel.  Call me Torin or Vladimir.  I'm an incoming first year.  My dad hopes that I'll be in Gryffindor like him.  But I secretly hope that I won't and end up in Slytherin instead just to spite him."

Lucius chuckled before shaking Torin's hand and arrogantly saying, "My name's Lucius Malfoy.  Don't wear it out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes again: Good or bad just review anyway!  I need to know what you guys think.~.~


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yay!  Chapter two's here!  *jumps for joy*  Some characters may actually be OOC here.  (Especially Sirius.  The Marauders look like the bad guys in this fic but hey!  This is a Slytherin's point of view!  It's biased!  Hehehehe.)  Some of them you don't even know yet but they'll appear in later chapters, I promise!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Slytherin Masterminds

Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years after Voldemort's final defeat to Harry Potter and surprisingly to Draco Malfoy as well, Torin relaxed in his living room.  He moved to a small apartment when things had settle down.  Harry and Draco had taken over for him in the Royal Alliance.  Things were going well.

Torin looked at picture of two boys in Muggle clothing having a good time.  (It was also proof of their defiance against their fathers' wishes before Lucius joined the Death Eaters and married Narcissa and before Torin's father passed away and he took over for the Royal Alliance, supposedly severing the ties of their friendship.)  Torin wiped the dust that had settled on the glass frame.  I wonder what he's doing now.  Torin knew there was rift between Lucius and his son that may never be fully mended but at least they were making the effort.  Force was helping them out as well.  Sirius was by now cleared of all charges and he and Harry got a little place by the outskirts of Hogsmeade with Remus.  Harry's finally proposed to Virginia a week ago.  Charlie Weasley got another girlfriend after getting dumped a few days earlier.  (Some things never change.)  Moira's still waiting for him to "come to his senses".  (Really hopeless, that girl.)  Ron and Hermione Weasley (Yes, Hermione Weasley.  You're not reading me wrong.) just announced that Mione was pregnant.  (OH – MY – GOD.  Jaws dropped at the announcement.)  Seamus' still annoying Draco.  (You know with the Dracypoo bit.)   It can't be helped since Draco got him promoted to Lieutenant.  (Which means they'll be spending a lot of "quality" time together.)  Crabbe and Goyle both ended up in Azkaban.  (I don't think they could actually do any harm no one to lead them by the nose.) Pansy landed herself in St. Mungo's not long after going into Azkaban.  (Got claustrophobia to the extreme and never recovered.  Not that anyone cares anymore.)  Speaking of Azkaban, Dementors got extinct during the war, so there are no dementors left.  Keith was left in charge of Azakaban.  Harry found a way to get rid of them.  (Thank goodness for that.)  Draco developed a taste for leather.  (Women found it quite sexy on him.  Force's got her hands full trying to beat away the competition.)  Lucius was muttering something about Muggle fashion the other day.  Oh, well.  The Weasley twins were a success with their Weasleys' Wonking Wonkers.  (Or was it Weasleys' Whipping Wonders?  Then again, was it Weasleys' Wheezing Whizzbees or anything similar?  I keep having trouble with names.  Anyway in short, WWW.  Don't ask me how and why they got that name 'coz I don't know and I DON'T wanna know.)  Arthur and Molly went on a little around the world trip.  They'll be back in time for Harry and Ginny's engagement party.  Bill Weasley settled down as soon as the war was over with his long time girlfriend.  What was her name again?  Oh yeah… err, I keep forgetting how to pronounce her name correctly.  (Don't tell Bill.)  Although Lucius was a bit stubborn about accepting Draco dating Force at first, he finally got over it.  Expect news of them getting married soon.  

Torin smiled as he placed the framed photograph down on the table.  Lucius wasn't always an ass.  He was more of err... fun loving, outgoing.  The Marauders, I guess in some twisted way, sensed that.  But I suppose, in the end, his father won out.  He got himself shifted towards the Dark Side and joined Voldemort.  Got himself married to Cissy too.  (Not that I'm complaining.)  But I felt that he would have been happier if he chose his own bride rather than have someone else do it for him.  (His father was such a stiff.)  Anyway, where was I?  Oh, yeah.  I had just met Lucius Malfoy.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the train came to a halt, Torin jumped off and performed a simple spell his father taught him and he was dressed in his uniform.  He looked himself over and smoothened the wrinkles.

"Torin!"

Torin looked up ans saw Lucius jumping off the train, coming back from the changing room, then walking towards him.  _What was it that Father said about the infamous Malfoy rules?  Yeah, right.  A Malfoy never runs.  But that doesn't mean he has to look like a dork while doing it does he?  Torin snickered.  __At this rate, I'll really end up in Slytherin for sure.  Dad's gonna have a hell of a fit.  Oh, joy._

Torin waited for Lucius to get to him before walking with him to the creepy caretaker, introducing himself as Mister Filch.  

"That's one ugly man..." Lucius whispered.

"That's one hell of a hair cut," Torin whispered back and they both burst out laughing, earning stares from their peers and a glare from Filch.  

"You think I'm being funny eh?  Just wait 'til you get in trouble.  I'll give you boys more whoopin' than your mamas ever give you!" Filch threatened menacingly but to his dismay, both boys just laughed harder.  Filch just huffed as he walked away leading the first years onto the boats in the lake.

Just then somebody shouted, "Hey!  Vlady!  Over here!"

Torin stiffened at the silly nickname and instantly turned pink.  Without looking, he knew exactly who was calling to him.  It was Sirius Black.  He had met Sirius at a party (held by the Ministry) his parents attended.  _Damn that dog's here too?!  This must be a nightmare._

"Who in the world is that chap, Torin?" Lucius asked as his eyes narrowed.

Torin blushed even deeper.  _I hate that dog...  Mental note: Fry that dog at the first opportunity.  "Ah...  It's nothing, Lucius.  It's just some kid I met at a party, that's all."  __Ignore him and maybe, just maybe he'll go away.  He silently added.  __Fat chance.  His inner voice said.  __Shut up and go away.  He growled at the inner voice__.  Fine.  Have it your way.  Oh, joy.  Here he comes.  Have fun!  Hahaha!_

"Hey Vlady!"

Torin received one hell of a pat on the back.  He nearly fell over into the lake.  "Why, Sirius, I didn't think I'd see you here," Torin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius didn't seem to notice the tone in his voice as well as the glare Lucius was giving him as he signaled to three boys to come over.  It became apparent to Torin that Lucius did not like being ignored as well as Sirius in general.  Things don't seem to be going very well.

"Vlady – "

"Don't call me that," Torin hissed.

Sirius seemed to consider that for a moment before beginning again.  "Vlady."  Torin scowled.  "This here's James Potter," indicating to a boy with jet-black hair with glasses, "Remus Lupin," the boy indicated held his hand out for a handshake which Torin took, "and Peter Pettigrew," showing a small boy, which reminded Torin of a timid little mouse for some reason.  "Guys, this here's Vlady."  The three boys looked at each other and tried not to laugh and failing miserably at that.

Torin turned pink once again but before he could say anything, Lucius spoke up, "He's name is Torin Vladimir Lyonel, you stupid, barbaric fool.  Only an ass would fail to notice that." 

_That's the first time anyone's defended me besides my mother…  Torin thought._

"Oh, yeah, Malfoy?  I heard Daddy wasn't at all pleased with you when you boarded the train.  What did you do?  Wet your pants?" Sirius said.

This time, it was Lucius' turn to blush.  "Hex you, Black," he said through gritted teeth.

With that, Lucius pulled Torin away from the group.  Torin looked back to see what looked like to see James Potter and Remus Lupin reprimanding Sirius.  Being a good distance from the group and on the last boat, Torin said, "Thank you.  That's the first time anyone's ever defended me like that, except of course for my mother."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"I didn't know you knew Sirius Black."

"Unfortunate to make his acquaintance, really.  He really doesn't give a good impression especially on the first meeting."

"I know."

"If only I wasn't…" Lucius trailed off.

"Huh?" Torin looked at him, puzzled.

"Ah, nothing."

Torin gave him a knowing smile.  "Oh."

Lucius blushed.  _Oh?  What in the world does he mean by that?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the Great Hall, Torin looked at his surroundings.  Candles floating everywhere, illuminating the room, the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky, rows of tables crowded with students and up front was a row of teachers, looking at the new students intently, these are what made up the Great Hall.  Was that the Bloody Baron floating above the table full of snobby looking kids?  Cool.

After listening to Sorting Hat sing (wow, a hat that can sing. Oh joy.), names were called in alphabetical order.  Torin was no longer paying attention when the professor up front called his name.

"Lyonel, Torin Vladimir!"

Torin suddenly felt cold.  It was as if something terrible had just happened.  Lucius gave him a nudge before he came to his senses.  He forced himself to ignore the feeling and walked to the front.  He sat down on the stool before the professor placed the Sorting hat on his head.

_"Hello there.  Another Lyonel to add to the list.  Where should I put you?"_

Where do you think?  Put me anywhere but Gryffindor.  I have no intention of being like my dad.

_"Are you sure?  Well, if that's what you want, then you're in – SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table cheered.  Before he could even walk over to the Slytherin table, the necklace his mother had given him broke.  He stared at it for a few moments before picking it up.  "Okaasan…" It was like a bad omen of some sort.  It really bothered him a lot.  He went over to an empty space that was opposite two menacing boys who reminded him of pigs, big and fat.  If he remembered correctly, they were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

Torin turned his attention to Lucius and smiled as Lucius sauntered to the front with the air of confidence and arrogance only a Malfoy could do.  His sorting was awfully short because once the Sorting Hat touched his head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers again.  Torin chuckled and shook his head as Lucius even had the gall to bow to one and all as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

The last one to be sorted was a redhead by the name of Arthur Weasley.  Lucius mentioned something about the boy coming from a poor family.  To Torin, he was quite envious of the boy.  The boy looked happy despite his poor background.

Finally, after a long and boring speech from the Head Master, it was finally time to eat.  Everyone was hungry but they still ate in moderation.  The only exceptions were Crabbe and Goyle.  They were stuffing themselves literally.  Beside him was a kid with greasy black hair also giving the two guys disgusted looks.

Torin leaned over and whispered, "Don't mind them.  They can't help but be what they are."

The kid looked at him and shrugged.  "They're still disgusting."

Torin smiled.  "I know.  I'm Torin and you're?"

"Snape.  Severus Snape."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly the end of the meal when Torin got hit with something sticky and slimy.  At first he thought it was the two pigs in front of him but then a rakish grin caught his eye.  Sirius Black.

Torin gritted his teeth and wiped it off with a table napkin, intending to ignore him when three other projectiles went their way toward the Slytherin table.  Torin ducked and avoided the one aiming for him.  The other two, he hadn't realized just where they went until he saw Lucius and Severus wiping the pudding from their faces.  Uh oh.  To his relief, Lucius and Severus merely scowled at the Gryffindors who were watching them with great interest.  It wasn't until the third projectile hit home on his uniform that Torin finally had enough.  _Proper decorum, be damned.  I'll have their hide for this!  Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed an entire plate of banana cream pie and sent it flying towards the Gryffindor table, particularly at Sirius._

Everyone gasped and the entire Great hall went silent when the pie got Sirius squarely at the face.  Torin couldn't suppress a loud "Yes!" as he threw his hands up in the air then "Oops…" and sheepishly brought his hands down.

Before the teachers could do anything, Sirius sent a pie flying but instead of hitting Torin, his intended target, he hit Severus instead.  Severus, finding nothing that would be good for long range shooting, grabbed a large meatball and threw it at the Gryffindors, hitting James Potter on the head.  James retaliated and hit Lucius.  It was when Lucius let his projectile fly then someone shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Food went flying in an instant.  The girls, who haven't been hit yet, ducked under the table.  This continued until the Head Master shouted, "STOP!  CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"  Everyone stopped instantly and dropped what they were doing.  Since Torin still had his pie in his hand, he thought that the best way to let go of it would be to stick it on Sirius' face and he did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never in the entire history of Hogwarts have I ever encountered a more unruly group of students.  You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Torin listened as the Head Master droned on and on about the proper decorum and that their parents would be hearing about it.  Lucius muttered something about telling his father.  Sirius kept mimicking the Head Master whenever his back was turned.  Peter had curled himself into a ball and refused to budge.  James and Lupin were trying to coax him from his frightened stupor.  Severus was sulking in a corner muttering something about Potter's big head being in the way.  Filch was rubbing his hands together as if expecting something sinister to happen.  Professor Dumbledore winked at him twice as if to lighten the seriousness of the mood.

When they were finally let out, they went to their respective towers.  They had gotten off light according to Filch.  They were lucky that they got Professor Dumbledore for detention.

As soon as they reached their room, they took their shower and dropped right into bed.

"Lucius?" Torin whispered.

"Hmm?" came the muffled reply.

"Sorry to get you into trouble."

"No problem."

"I really am."

"I know."

"You're acting like it's not a big deal."

"It isn't.  Trust me."

"Ok.  Good night."  Torin sighed and pulled the blankets up.

"Good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, during breakfast, the owls swooped down to deliver the morning mail.  There were loud shouts ringing from across the hall.  The sounds were deafening and the plates and the silverware were all rattling from the force of the Howlers.  After the verbal barrage was over, everyone resumed eating except for Torin, Lucius and Severus who were eyeing their respective red envelopes warily.  All three had already began smoking.

"Err, who's first?" Lucius asked as he covered his nose from the smoke.  Torin and Severus looked at him wryly.

"Obviously someone has to before it does something even more embarassing," Severus commented.

Torin rolled his eyes and said, "All right.  I'll do it.  I was gonna get it anyway for being in Slytherin."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Lucius remarked.

Torin ignored him and opened the Howler.  He wasn't prepared for the impact it would make.

"TORIN VLADIMIR LYONEL!!!  I'VE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER ABOUT THE PROPER ATTITUDE AND THE PROPER DECORUM!!!  CAN'T YOU EVEN GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL???!!!  YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!  I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU HAD GOTTEN YOURSELF EXPELLED!!!  A LYONEL WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW – "

Torin sank lower into his seat and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible even though it was impossible with his face turning almost as red as Arthur Weasley's hair.  This was going to be a long lecture especially since it was his dad that sent him the Howler.  He would rather prefer his mother had done that instead.

" –  AND GETTING YOURSELF INTO SLYTHERIN, NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF OUR FAMILY HAVE I EVER HEARD OF ONE THAT HAD GOTTEN INTO THAT BLOODY HOUSE!!!  JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, BOY!!!  SLYTHERIN HOUSES THE WORST OF THE LOT IN THE WIZARDING WORLD – "

"I resent that!" Lucius tried shouting out but only a few Slytherins heard him.

" – AND I'M NOT EVEN FINISHED!  ASSOCIATING YOURSELF WITH A MALFOY?!  THAT IS UTTER STUPIDITY BOY!  JUST WAIT UNTIL THE BREAK!  I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!!!  ALL IN ALL, IF YOU REPEAT ALL THESE STUPIDITIES AGAIN I WOULD PERSONALLY COME OVER AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU BEFORE TAKING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!!!"

Then the Great Hall went silent.  Torin didn't have the face to look up and see his peers looking over as he started hitting his head lightly on the table like a house elf.  Muttering something in another language.

Just then Lucius spoke up.  "Uh, is he done?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please review!  Pretty please with cherry on top?  *does the puppy dog eyes thing*  Hehehe…

Thanks Lyn and 


End file.
